


All Too Many, All Too Few

by xmencomicsmarvel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Parent Thranduil, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thranduil/Bard endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmencomicsmarvel/pseuds/xmencomicsmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Kink Meme Prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/13429.html?thread=25010293#t25010293</p>
<p>All Middle-Earth races have different dynamics between alphas, betas and omegas, though not all are aware of how different they are from each other at times.</p>
<p>Bilbo is an omega in a Hobbit society which has an excess of omegas and not enough alphas. Thorin is an alpha in a Dwarven society which needs omegas. Kili is a dwarf who recently discovered that he himself is one of those very few omegas. Thranduil is an omega king who must find an alpha to court if he is to allow his own omega son Legolas to be free for at least a few more years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Introduction

Bilbo had never been bothered by being an omega, despite knowing that his chances of getting married to an alpha was so slim it wasn’t worth thinking about. One alpha he’d known as a boy had shown some interest, but not wanting to marry just for convenience soon convinced Bilbo to break it off. He was content on his own, taking his herbs to prevent inconvenient heats, looking after his home.

He could have married a beta like most omegas turn to, or even another omega, but it was solitude tempered by good friendship that Bilbo really wanted.

It wasn’t until Gandalf arrived on that fateful day that Bilbo had even considered leaving his shire. Or that it was different for omegas, betas and alphas anywhere else.

Of course, he could barely believe his eyes. More than six alphas that he could count already, just a few betas, but not one, single omega. They were walking around his home like it was nothing unusual, like they would always walk in such large groups inside an omegas home. What would the neighbours think if they should find out? He could imagine the look on Lobelia’s face if she should spy more than half a dozen alphas barging into his house, one after the other!

Fili and Kili were one of the last to arrive. Fili was yet another alpha, whom Bilbo (at that point having given up) hurried him inside without as much as a greeting. Kili, however, seemed less easy to identify. He didn’t smell particularly of anything, alpha, omega, or beta.

Seeing Bilbo’s confusion, Fili laughed and thumped Kili on the back “Still hasn’t identified yet, but we’re pretty sure he’s a beta.” Kili playfully shoved him back, knocking him into the wall, to Bilbo’s horror.

“I could be a better alpha than you in any way, Fili! As soon as I am one, anyway.” The two joined the rest at the table, flinging food and plates about with wild abandon.

Thorin was the last to arrive, and the alpha walked in with perhaps an even greater sense of authority than the rest had previously. He looked at Bilbo with disdain. “So this is our burglar. At least a beta should walk with more subtly into a dragon’s lair than any alpha could.” Beta? The herbs, Bilbo thought. They could often have the effect of disguising being an omega entirely.

“Hello?” Bilbo greeted him quietly, unsure of how to treat this man, a dwarf king without a kingdom.

Gandalf seemed amused by the awkwardness of the situation, no doubt even more amused about the mistake made by Thorin. “Perhaps you should explain the contract to Bilbo?”

So began Bilbo’s adventure. He’d packed more than enough herbs from the journey, enough to last him two years, never mind the number of other concoctions recommended by Gandalf and hobbit doctors to avoid any bothersome omega traits appearing on long journeys. Probably best if the others didn’t find out that he was an omega, given that they seemed to think of any other person other than an alpha was able to adequately fight. The only reason that the betas were allowed to come was because they were considered great thinkers.

“See, that’s how we know.” Fili confided him on the journey “Kili’s just such a good planner, he had the patience for a bow and arrow. Beta- no question.”

“Well, what about being an omega?” Bilbo asked.

Silence.

Thorin noticed Fili’s awkward look and decided to intervene. “Omega’s are an extreme rarity. Elves and dwarfs are well-known for having omega population problems, you’re obviously more sheltered than even I thought.” With that, Thorin dismissed the embarrassed Hobbit.

“Sorry, I guess I must just have thought you’d be like Hobbits.”

“So you have an equal amount of omegas to alphas?” Ori asked.

“Hobbits are a very individual race.” Gandalf interrupted. Bilbo may be a bit naïve, but he wasn't a fool. He knew a sign to be quiet when he heard one. He just nodded along to Ori’s question. Gandalf probably didn't want Bilbo getting distracted by these strange Dwarfs and their ways.

He would keep his secret for now, and spend less time thinking about Dwarves.

oo00oo

Kili just knew that he was an alpha. He had to be. His uncle was an alpha, his brother was, his father was (at least so he had heard- him having died so many years ago) and he just knew that he was destined to be one. He was just a little late to join everyone, that's all. Even if he was a beta- so what? His mother was a beta, and she was one of the smartest, bravest and cunning amongst all dwarfs. The comment that Bilbo had made nearly caused him to laugh uncontrollably. He wasn't an omega, that was for sure.

Kili had only once known an actual omega. As a boy. He had been once a friend. They had been playing with wooden swords when his scent changed. Quick as a flash, the boy had been picked up, his sword dropped in this parent’s haste. An omega couldn't be seen handling such a violent thing, after all.

They had Dwarves coming from all over Middle-Earth, offering them everything just to be offered the chance to court him. Everyone he knew said that an omega’s life was blessed, being courted by rich alphas, never having to worry for money.

Kili used to agree, but now and again he would wonder over the grief stricken look on the boy’s face as the sword fell from his hands, never to be given back to him, and he wondered.

Kili was an alpha. He knew that.

oo00oo

Thranduil worried for his son. An omega like him, one of the only ones there remained. He should be carefully picking an alpha, and learning how to be a ruler. He should not be gallivanting in a spider-ridden forest when he’s not mooning over some low-born alpha elf like Tauriel.  
His own wife had been a choice made with love. He was unwilling to rid his own son of the same choice, but he would if he had to. There were other things to consider.

It had been so many centuries since she had died on the battlefield, one of the strongest alphas he had ever known. The time between then and now had been filled with a steadily growing tension. Alphas were beginning to grow impatient with both Thranduil and Legolas. It had been too long since he had even allowed himself to think about being courted by another elf, and Legolas could not be less interested in any alpha that other nobles would consider acceptable.

Ruling was a delicate thing. He had neglected to teach Legolas this and it may soon cost him dearly.

He would have to buy them both some time. Find an alpha who he’s at least willing to court. He just had to find someone. Anyone.


	2. Plans Made

The journey was proving long and arduous, at least according to the group’s only hobbit it was. The hours they spent riding on horseback left him feeling irritable and tired. The meals were lacking in consistency, forget second breakfasts, and the portions were dependant on the luck of those hunting. Fires were tightly controlled by Thorin’s own orders, and Bilbo was beginning to regret his decision to come with the Company. He was used to a steady, warm fireplace and regular, plentiful meals. Thorin, noticing this, chose to ignore him, complaining or not.

“Get up, Bilbo.” Thorin said as Bilbo shook himself whilst trying to pack up.

“It’s so cold.” Bilbo murmured by way of an apology. Thorin frowned, turning around to buy himself with other things.

“Don’t mind him, Bilbo.” Ori whispered. “He’s only worried about you getting lost.”

“I doubt it.” Bilbo smiled, despite the heavy feeling in his chest. He knew the real reason Thorin was so harsh. He was being a setback and a nuisance to the thrown less king. Regardless, he could see why Ori would want to say that to him, to cheer him up. Bilbo wondered what Ori would be sometimes. A few of the Dwarves he had mistaken for betas the other night had seemed to him to have just not come into their inherent instincts yet. Bilbo felt that Ori was as omega as him, sometimes. He could swear the scent of omega sometimes came from him, but then he would go back to being an enigma.

Kili was the same, but lately it seemed to him as if this strange occurrence was increasing in frequency, like thunder in an oncoming storm. The scent becoming stronger, the shorter breaks in between them occurring. What was the polite thing to do in this situation?

If he was talking to Hobbit’s, he might encourage them to speak to a doctor about how late they were into their lifespan for their first heat, but that was neither here nor there. He would offer them whatever supplies he had if no doctors were immediately available. Omegas, however, seemed like an almost unapproachable topic. Ori and Kili seemed offended enough at the possibility they might be betas instead of alphas, never mind actually suggesting the possibility that they were omegas. Bilbo, admittedly, wasn’t sure how offended he ought to act, for fear that he himself would be discovered.

Bilbo felt that he should address it, if nothing else than for his own sake. He may be a simple Hobbit to them but he was proud enough to not let them insult him, even if they didn’t realise it.

“I don’t mean to argue with anyone, Ori, but Dwarven attitudes towards omegas seems a bit too disparaging for my tastes.” Bilbo broached as they finally set off from their old campsite. Ori looked over, curious.

“I don’t think any Dwarf would ever intentionally insult an omega, Bilbo. They bring life to Dwarves, and satisfy an alpha where no beta could.” Ori looked down, chewing his lip, before looking up again. “It’s considered an honoured duty amongst all betas and alphas to take care of them.”  
“Take care of them?” Bilbo asked. “Are they not able to take care of themselves?”

Fili decided to but in “are you telling me, Bilbo that Hobbits just allow their omegas to wander alone, left to their own devise? Why, any alpha could just take them!” Fili made a gesture as if to grab a helpless omega and put him or her on his horse before laughing. “And carry them off! If that’s true, I’d keep it to yourself, or else less honourable dwarves will be swarming the Shire by night time!” Bilbo forced himself to laugh loudly, not wanting to show insult at the remark.

“I see no reason that they shouldn’t be able to take care of themselves. My mother was an omega, and she could be as argumentative as any alpha, and take care of herself as any alpha would. My sister’s omega husband is the same.” The other Dwarves were beginning to get curious of their conversation.

“Is your family wealthy enough to afford much luxury, Bilbo?” Dwalin asked. “You must have a very high standing to be able to afford the upkeep of an omega, from what I’ve heard, anyway.” Bilbo grimaced, for he suspected that Gandalf’s silent warning to not reveal the state of the shire’s excess in omegas was well-founded.

“Not really.” Bilbo responded. “We’re like most Hobbits, a humble lot.” He laughed to himself. The dwarves seemed confused by his answers, looking to each other as if unsure what else to ask.

Thorin seemed to have lost interest tin the conversation, turning to look ahead. Kili and Ori were the last to turn around. “They cannot be so humble if they do not appreciate what they have.” Thorin murmured to himself, but not so quiet as to not be heard by Bilbo. The others shifted whilst Bilbo seethed. What even gave him the idea that he wasn’t appreciative of what he had? Thorin, unbelievably, rivalled his own at times surly reputation.

Oo00oo

Kili couldn’t stop thinking about their burglar. He made such strange statements about omegas. He said strange things about everything, honestly. Second breakfasts, a life full of more comfort than most dwarves could ever boast. The omegas in his family were curious, though. A royal family should at least have a few omegas, for practicalities’ sake. His own mother wished that she had been an omega, so that she might have had more heirs to the throne, but it wasn’t to be, it often never was. She was a beta, her husband was an alpha.

His grandfather and great grandfather were both alphas, married to omegas. Thorin might have married an omega preapproved by the council, had Smaug not been around to ruin it all. Instead, eh had spent most of his life trying to hold everything together, the refugees, and his sister after her husband died trying to support his family. Most of the omegas there were died during the attack, kept safe deep within the mountain. Those that were left were soon married off to wealthier dwarves, with very few exceptions.

To have gone from a life where they were safe in the Lonely Mountain to some far away land, with people you’ve never know. That must be awful. There wasn’t any maliciousness behind their parents’ actions, though, they knew hat, surely. They just needed someone to make sure they would be looked after.

That was it. ‘They could look after themselves’ was not often said among Dwarves when it came to omegas. It just felt so alien to Kili.

Hobbits were strange, no question about it.

The trees that they were riding through enveloped them overhead, leaving only a tunnel through which they had to travel, the darkness causing them all to be silent, consumed in their own thoughts.

All through their travels, he could feel that something was changing, something about him. At first he thought he was finally becoming an alpha like he had always wanted to be. Now, he couldn’t help but wonder if that was true. He hoped that it was.

Oo00oo

Thranduil had pored over the faces he had met over the many centuries, the alphas he had recognised, trying to find someone suitable. Elrond was out, too much in the same position as him, deceased omega wife, not wanting to move on. Only he ha no such pressure to move on. In fact, it would make the majority of alphas very happy if he never felt the urge to even look at an omega again. Then there was the fact that he had three children already, one of which was a beta, two of which were alphas.

Both of the alphas were his two sons, far too young by his standards to be picked for something this important. Still, it would have to be someone wise enough to understand the complexity of the political situation, and understanding enough to keep out of the issue.

It was around this conclusion that it occurred to him.

Haldir. A well-respected elvish warrior. An alpha who, despite his achievements, had not yet found an omega, not any children from beta relationships, as far as he knew. A natural strategist, probably used to the political movements on royalty. They knew each other, but he was considerably lower than him on the hierarchy, which meant some nobles would raise an eyebrow. No matter. Enough would be satisfied by far, especially when he came to such a quick decision.

He asked for a servant to bring him quill and parchment, writing down his proposal on a nearby table within his throne room. In short, it read:

Dear Haldir,

I hope this finds you well. It has come to my attention that I am in need of an alpha. If you should wish to take up this position, please come to my quarters immediately and without telling anyone of your reason. Discretion is mandatory. I trust you understand the importance of what is being asked of you.

Yours truly, Thranduil

He then sent the servant off with the assurance that the letter would be sent, unopened, to Haldir without delay.

Thranduil could not help but feel overwhelmingly satisfied at what just had occurred. All of his problems would soon be solved. Yeas, he would be married to someone whom he felt no romantic feeling for into the considerably long future, but his son wold gain untold freedom from such a union and Thranduil would at least have friendly companionship.

Unbeknownst to Thranduil, at this very moment events had already been set into motion that would cause all of his carefully laid plans to come to ruin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just in case people are wondering, Bard and Thranduil will be a couple by the end, and will hopefully be interacting in the next chapter (Bard will be showing up in next chapter at the very least.) Haldir/Thranduil will be part of the plot. Kili should also be playing a bigger role. Some parts of the original story are probably going to be sped through/skipped in order to get to the actual plot, which takes palace after the book. Hope that you all enjoy reading :)


	3. Recent Developments

The Company had dealt with the Trolls surprisingly well. That is, Gandalf had saved them. Of course, that seemed to be Bilbo’s opinion. The Dwarves were pretty satisfied with their own version of events.

“We were great!” Kili shouted into the mountainous range. Thorin turned to him, putting his fingers to his own lips, pointedly nodding. Kili shrugged apologetically, but quietened. The mountains they were trying to traverse could have an avalanche at any moment, Thorin assured them. One wrong move, and they would wish they had been eaten by Trolls.

The Dwarves, with Thorin being the only exception, seemed to be warming to Bilbo. They had begun to talk to him about casual things. Oin especially seemed to warm to someone as quiet as himself. He guessed that it must have been him proving himself to them in some way, perhaps when he managed to stall the Trolls for some time, or when he would help with the preparation of their meals, scoring fields for edible food, but none of his efforts to prove himself worthy of the Company were good enough for Thorin.

After Thorin’s outburst, Bilbo felt that there was no other option but to leave. He didn’t really belong with the Dwarves, and even if they thought he was one of them now, he had a definite suspicion that the discovery of his omega nature would soon change any of their previous feelings of fellowship towards him. They would probably make him go back eventually, he decided. It was best just to leave now, before he got them into real trouble.

Of course, this was not to be, either.

The fight with the Goblins and their king was another battle that Bilbo did not prepare for or want. Regardless, he was forced to fight with a few of them, eventually losing them, but unfortunately also the Dwarves, in the caves.

The cave that he came upon was awful. dark and cold, abnormally so, even, with only the faintest traces of light resting upon a lonely him in the middle of that dank puddle of water. It was here that the one called Gollum resided.

One of the most disturbing things about him, in Bilbo’s mind, was his scent. If Bilbo were to describe it, the closest analogy he could come up with would be that it was like drinking the contaminated water from the caves. Somewhere deep, deep under the dark shroud there must be water, but if someone was to try and drink it to decipher the taste they would recoil upon tasting the sludge and impurity. So too Gollum’s scent was covered by a dark presence. Bilbo himself had to suppress a shudder at what could only be unnatural intervention to cloud a person’s nature to this extent. The herbs that he used merely disguised his true designation, but this! It was as if Gollum’s status had been ripped from him, and not merely hidden. Now that Bilbo could have a look, it was as if all traces of his humanity had been harshly removed from his person, the eyes being the only items on his entire person which betrayed a fully sentient creature was behind that gaunt and sickly form.

It Gollum shambled on his arms and legs towards him, pale eyes blazing with barely hidden malice. When Gollum spoke, he would refer to himself as “w”, giving Bilbo some pause. Did he mean that there were more horrid creatures like him? Or did he mean that he himself was not merely one being? Whatever answer there was, Bilbo regardless did not want to wait to find out.

The riddles that Bilbo played against the devious creature before him were strangely enjoyable at points. This is what Bilbo could do, talk, distract. His mother would tell him all kinds of stories, and he would sometimes repeat them at gatherings along with the other members of his family. Now even mentioning the times that he would have to distract his cousin Lobelia from the temptation of stealing his spoons.

He was beginning to miss them, now. He was doubting his choices. He was already regretting stealing the ring, even as he held onto it tighter than he had thought previously possible. It felt so right with him, it fit on him like nothing he had ever felt before, but even with this there was that dark presence,, that cloud approaching him ever loser.

It was with this presence approaching his person, tainting him without his own knowledge of hit even happening, that he regrouped with the worried Gandalf, the dwarves, and their king.

Gandalf looked at him with his famously penetrating stare whilst he retailed the false story of his daring escape. Bilbo felt himself grow hot with embarrassment and shame, for he knew already that what he did might have been more wrong than he could comprehend.

The dwarves, thankfully, were not so observant, and welcomed Bilbo back without too many strenuous questions. Even Thorin seemed to grudgingly come to respect him a little more at the news of his unexpected survival at insurmountable odds.

Bilbo, as they journeyed ion, forgot about leaving. If they told him to leave, he would leave, but for now he would stay, secrets guarded, locked tight in his chest. Right next to the ring.

oo00oo

Kili had begun to feel even stranger, as of late. His body had grown hotter, the temperature at times becoming almost unbearable along with the amount of clothes he had on. He was becoming distracted, the discomfort was so unbearable. Fili was the first to notice, commenting “you do not look well, brother.” He placed a hand on Kili’s should as they walked, but Kili paid it no mind, trying to come up with an answer that would not worry him further.

Later that night, whilst the others weren’t looking, he read through the healing book within their bags. Each had with them a small booklet of things which might ail a typical dwarf on long journeys, as insisted upon by their designated healer, Oin. However, he found no feasible poison or illness that could hold the answers to his own suffering. Although his heart twinge slightly with guilt, he rummaged through Oin’s bags for a more substantial book. A small part of him began to become excited when he spied the passage in one text that went over what a dwarf might experience when going through the change. It read:

'An alpha may experience sudden burst of unbidden and unwarranted anger towards others, specifically other alphas within the vicinity. This is soon flowed by a heightening of the senses, often causing a terrible pain for two or more days, before the dwarf becomes accustomed to the change in volume, taste, etc.'

'Betas should feel no change at any point. Any change whatsoever to one’s body in terms of temperature/temperament should be reported immediately to ha healer in case this is the incoming signs of the change.'

'Omega dwarf men and dwarf women have described their bodies becoming unbearably hot, with nothing appearing to ease their discomfort. Other signs may vary from dwarf to dwarf, but what often follows is a tenderness in particular areas which are concerned with reproduction, and an urge to eat. Any suspected omega should be checked by a healer immediately to ensure their safety and comfort.'

Kili stared blankly at the page which distressed him so terribly. It was true, he remembered how Fili had snapped at no provocation, and had even challenged Thorin to a fight or two during the first few months of his own change. Still, the book had to be mistaken. There was no doubt in his mind that he was an alpha. Maybe even a beta. An omega, however? There was simply no possible way that could be.

The truth was dawning on him at breakneck speed. He was approaching the change. He was going to come into his true nature in a matter of weeks. On a quest to take back his home. They would send him back as soon as they found out, assuming they didn’t mistrust any other dwarf to take him back to their previous settlement and look after him until they got back. He wouldn’t be able to continue with his archery. He could never pick up a sword.

That image came again, unbidden, in his mind. That lonely wooden sword, getting filthy in the mud of their makeshift home. The boy’s eyes as he was dragged away.

That was his own future.

He read further in a desperate attempt to find a way to delay or even stop the change. The next few passages caught his eye again:

'Once started, there is no way to delay the change, with the exception of dark magic forbidden by order of the Durine line, just as it is over Middle Earth. This being true, it is still possible to conceal a dwarf’s change once it has occurred. However, any dwarf healer should know that attempting to do this is forbidden as general medical practice. The only exception to this rule is when the omega in question would be in danger upon discovery of their nature. As such, any attempt to conceal an omega after this time would result in all claims of the right to practice healing by such a dwarf would be revoked with no question or option to repeal.'

The text then listed sever herbs that were to be mixed in order to produce such an effect. Kili might not have been a skilled healer like Oin, but he knew one herb from the other without excessive difficulty. He quickly memorized the ingredients to his new plan before silently placing the book back in the bag where he had first discovered it.

He walked around the campsite, thinking quickly. He had to get to those herbs, and now. He knew that a few of them would be around their campsite for sure. However, one or two he feared were either far too many miles ahead of them, or even more distance behind them. Could he make such a trip and be back angina before anyone noticed? He wasn’t so sure that he could.

In the distance, he saw that Bilbo had made his own, small fire, and frowned. He hoped that his uncle had not made the poor hobbit feel so unwelcome that he felt the need to build his own small fire away from them. Makin his way over, he noticed that Bilbo was brewing some kind of tea, but none like what he’d ever seen. It smelled a tad unappetising, especially when compared to a more dwarven brew, but it was the herbs beside Bilbo that he noticed mots distinctly.

“Bilbo you’ve been holding out on me!” Kili quickly tried to form the deception in his own mouth. “Why, if I had known that you were a fan of that type of tea as well, I would have asked for a cup long before now! It smells so good, won’t you allow me a cup, or two?” he held out one of his hands, in the hope that Bilbo would not suspect him of lying. Bilbo looked at him strangely, but said nothing to indicate that he did not believe him.

“I wasn’t aware that you also liked this kind of tea. I had always assumed it was a hobbit creation.” Bilbo’s hands shook slightly as he handed a now full cup to Kili, but Kili in his own panicked delight paid him no mind, gulping down the even less appealing taste of the tea.

“Not especially, but I came across it on my travels and once you’ve had a taste, one cups never enough.” He cleared his throat slightly before continuing. “I don’t suppose you have much of a supply, do you?”

“Actually, there should be enough for the two of us for quite a few months to come. We might have to find some supplies in time, though.” Bilbo worried him lip, seeming to be lost in his own worries. It almost caused Kili to wonder- but no. Kili nearly laughed. Bilbo another omega? He simply couldn’t imagine it. Still, it seemed to him to be too much of a coincidence for Bilbo and Hobbits to specialize in such a foul tasting tea merely as a recreational drink.

The discovery of what he really was must be making him overly suspicious, he thought as he dismissed the thought again from his mind. How would he even know what a Hobbit omega would drink to disguise themselves? He didn’t even know what a dwarf omega drink until that day.

Kili went to bed that night with the knowledge that he might have at least a temporary means of escape from the restrictive life that an omega led. H would have to help Bilbo to collect more herbs, with at least the pretence of liking the tea so much as to have it once every two weeks.

Bilbo himself went to bed with some sense of relief. He wasn’t sure how, but it seemed like he gotten away with it, despite all odds. Dwarves must be a strange people, to actually like the taste of that awful tea.

oo00oo

In the palace built deep within Mirkwood Forest Thranduil wait within his own chambers, pacing in the large space, from the closed doors to the high windows. If he was to step outside of the windows they would lead out to a veranda which overlooked the path leading into where the elves lived. He wanted to look out and watch Hildir come in, but he couldn’t. It wouldn’t be dignified, behaviour unfitting of a king. A knock came at the door, slightly unsure, from the sounds of it. Without prompting, Legolas stepped in.

“Ada?” Legolas shifted around. He had to stop doing that, soon. “Hildir is here. Shall I call him in?”

“Yes, immediately, if you please.” Legolas seemed to pause again.

“Ada? Is he?” he let the question hand there for a moment. “Is it because I-“

“Send him in, Legolas. Please.” Thranduil said, voice softer, if only slightly. Legolas stiffened, but then nodded, silently. He left the room. A few minutes after he stepped out, Hildir stepped in, a great deal more composed than his son had been, better at hiding his own feelings after so much previous experience.

“I received your letter.” Hildir began, but stopped himself from continuing. He had to let the king acknowledge him first.

“I’m glad that you received it so quickly.” Thranduil responded. He was growing impatient with all of this business. Haldir seemed to smile for a moment, but the moment was tainted by the formality of the situation, so he let the smile small. Thranduil stepped forward, holding out his hand.

“Haldir. If this is not what you want, then I will ask someone else, but I need you, someone like you. If were going to do this, then I’m going to tell you why. I need freedom, and my son needs freedom, but out positons in life don’t exactly leave us free to choose a life without an alpha. Most noble elves would want to influence me, or my son, but you don’t have the same status, and you seem like an honourable soldier. If you go with me you can have anything you want, but this is a single-person monarch.” The terms of Thranduil’s deal were what Haldir had imagined, better even. The option of refusing was something he was grateful for. An out if needs be. He nodded. “Then Haldir, will you promise yourself to me, for as long as you and I deem it necessary?” The proposal was even more formal than before, but Haldir nodded again, murmuring a quiet affirmative.

Haldir allowed himself to be led by the arm, Thranduil eager to announce the proposed union, to make it official. Outside were a group of courtiers, and Legolas, who clapped immediately upon seeing the pair. The two smiled and waved, Thranduil making a small speech in thanks.

“You can stay in one of the chambers near my own.” He murmured under his breath. “It will be at least partly your job to convince the party arriving with Lord Elrond and any other guest that this union is genuine.” Haldir nodded once again, still smiling into the crowned.

Many miles away, Lord Elrond was traversing the land with a party consisting of his three children, a few soldiers, and his right hand, Lindir. Lindir was writing a freshly translated ballad from ancient man culture, whilst Elrond’s sons marked the territory for which they would set up camp for the knight. Elrond looked onto the valley below the hill they had chosen to camp on, thinking to himself how odd it was that Thranduil should get married so soon, after so long, and why would he send him a message asking him to observe the union?

Approaching all the while, ever closer, was the Company, with one small hobbit at the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it took so long to update, I recently got back to uni a and it's been so hectic :)This new chapter is a bit longer, though, so I hope that's OK! Thank you so much for reading, feel free to comment if you have any questions about the fic. There might be a few things about this chapter which I've left ambiguous in order to explain in the next chapter.
> 
> Next chapter should hopefully have Azog and orcs being introduced and Mirkwood capturing the Company.


	4. First Meetings

It had grown dark after another day of endless walking through forests and fields. The sky was so dark that Bilbo could barely see ahead of him. They were trying to walk across a rocky hillside, desperately trying to travel accross further ground before settling in for the night. Bilbo was bringing up the rear once again, but at least this time Gandalf was there to keep him company.

“You’re hiding something master Baggins.” Gandalf murmured to him, almost as if in conversation. Bilbo startled, but forced himself to relax.

“I can’t think what you mean, Gandalf.” He blithely replied. To him, this was Kili and the awful herbal tea all over again. His palms were sweating and he gripped the straps of his bag tighter to hold himself steady. Gandalf didn’t look at him, he just remained with his eyes firmly ahead of them, looking at Thorin.

“It doesn’t matter, I suppose whatever it is you’ll come out with eventually, just make sure that when you do it’s not too late.” Bilbo remained silent. They continued walking in silence for another fewer minutes before Gandalf continued. “You’ve not told anyone that you’re an omega?”

“No.” Bilbo glanced towards the nearby dwarves. He worried his lip, but they were far too consumed in their own second victory, singing songs and shouting to each other. “We should be careful what we say.”

“Yes.” Gandalf on this conceded. He was looking behind then, now, and Bilbo thought he could just see flickering firelight in the vast distance. Bilbo couldn’t think for a moment what that could mean. Another ally, perhaps? Or the goblins? For a terrible moment, Bilbo thought that it was Gollum, come to take back his ring. Then, he saw that it was an approaching group of flickering lights.

For a moment he felt relief, but Gandalf’s hand on his shoulder, pushing him into the backs of the other Dwarves caused him to think again. The Dwarves were pulling him forward, as well, trying to get each other to safety.

“In the trees!” Gandalf bellowed into their ears. “Get in the trees!” They each scramble into the surrounding trees, Bilbo himself becoming comfortable in a nearby branch to the one he had climbed. He gripped it tightly, watching the other reach safety with a sigh of relief.

A white warg with what look like the leader of the orc group riding atop came closer, staring at them hatefully. The glint in the orc’s eyes promised pain to come, and Bilbo hid further underneath the branches. The safety of the company was once again assured by Gandalf, who instructed them to set the pine cones surrounding them on fire. Desperately, Bilbo threw pine cone after pine cone in the orc’s direction, not sure whether he hit anything.

Slowly, they seemed to drive them back, but the forest was fully alight, and the fire soon spread to their only defences. The Company leaped down to the ground which glowed brightly with the flames of their ammunition. Bilbo looked around, desperately looking for an escape, but finding none as he saw that they were surrounded. He turned to where Thorin had been, only to find that he was charging Azog, yelling furiously and brandishing his weapon.

Azog seemed to smirk to himself, charging to meet Thorin. The two clashed, Thorin desperately trying to get the upper hand, but all in vain as Azog knocked him to the ground with one brutal blow to the head. The effect of such an attack knocked Thorin quite a distance away, limp and lifeless. Azog let out a grunt that might have once been a laugh before walking over, raising his clawed, and metal replacement hand in the air to finish his life’s mission.

Without thinking, Bilbo took out his own sword, running in front of Thorin and holding the weapon out with both of his hands. That same horrid laugh escape Azog’s mouth once again, whilst Bilbo tried desperately to look both threatening and unafraid. Then he noticed something.

They had come across the orcs once before, but from a distance. He was so close to one now, so much so that he could reach out and feel the cold, pale skin of Azog’s one arm.

  
They were like Gollum, they didn’t smell like any alpha, beta or omega that he had ever been. He felt that they surely must have been something once, but it had been taken from them. Azog seemed to have tired of his attempts to save the Dwarf king, raising his clawed hand again to kill the Hobbit in one deft move. In the background Bilbo could hear the Dwarves trying to get to them by going through the other orcs. They wouldn’t get there in time, Bilbo thought. This was it. He braced himself for the coming horrific pain, but found none.

He felt his waist being held and lifted by what he realised was an eagle. When he turned round he saw Gandalf, his eyes shining. “Bilbo!” Gandalf shouted, reassured that his friend was with him. After getting on the eagle’s back, Bilbo turned around to look for Thorin, and found him clenched in another eagle’s claw. Still hanging lifeless in its grasp.

They found themselves flown by the eagles for some time, until eventually they refused to go any further and dropped the Company off on another rocky cliff, the Carrock as Gandalf called it. The stony eyot was where Thorin himself was laid. Gandalf stepped over to him, the forest of the company gathering around him, shifting and frowning.

  
Gandalf knelt down to help the Dwarf king, reviving him as quickly as any elf healer could. Thorin stepped up after a few moments, met with cheers from his fellow Dwarves, and uncertainty from the Hobbit. When Thorin saw him, he walked over to the Hobbit, taking his companion aback.

“You.” Thorin spoke the word lowly. The other dwarves looked apprehensive as they seemed to consider whether or not they should protect their small friend. “What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed. Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild?” Bilbo felt himself walking backwards at the Dwarf’s threatening tone. “That you had no place amongst us?” The air seemed to go still as Bilbo felt the full weight of his own shame. How could he have ever let that he could fit in with this group? Gandalf stood as still as the others, tension building within the onlookers.

“I have never been more wrong in all my life.” Those words were not fully registered by Bilbo as he felt the arms of Thorin wrap around him as strong as a vice.

Bilbo had never been held before, not even by the one or two alpha suitor that had been with him before his bachelordom. They had held hands, and even shared a small kiss, but to be held by an alpha like this was almost unthinkable. He was half leaning into Thorn’s chest, and could smell the alpha’s scent, and for a moment was almost afraid that Thorin could smell his own omega scent. Thorin’s arms were strong, but gentle. Even so, the strength of him forced Bilbo to lean into heat chest and hold Thorin’s chest to keep himself upright.

When he was let go again a part of him cried out. He wanted to lean back against the alpha, even as the more logical side of him said that he shouldn’t, that he couldn’t just look for that kind of thing.

“I’m sorry I ever doubted you.” Again kind words from a source he’d never have expected.

Things amongst Dwarves were done very differently from Hobbiton, and he had best stay away from all of it.

As the Company stood on that mountainside, looking to the lonely mountain, Bilbo thought that surely, surely he would forest all about this idea of king Thorin and his strong arms and his deep eyes.

Oo00oo

Elrond and his party arrived early the next morning. Thranduil had Haldir wait standing by this throne to greet them, and he seemed to be as restless as Thranduil felt. He wasn’t too surprised. This was going to be the best career move that he’d ever made, and he’d want to make himself indispensable to Thranduil, a necessary component to his rule.

It was no secret that lower born alphas found it harder to get into powerful positions. They were numerous enough in number, but they had incredible brute strength and unfortunate tempers. At least, it was well accepted that they had horrific tempers. Betas were very well respected, if relatively ignored in favour of omegas. They seemed to have the most control over alphas in comparison to other alphas or betas. This lead to most omegas being placed in high positons. Some alphas even sought out omegas almost purely for the purpose of giving their own power more credibility. It was this that Thranduil worried over.

He suspected that this was in Lindir’s future, if the omega wasn’t careful. As Elrond’s right hand, he was in a high enough position to warrant an alpha to seek him out, but seemed to be too quit a soul to ward off that kind of attention. He would have to make sure that whatever alpha he came across came with the right intentions, whatever he felt those were.

It seemed strange to Thranduil that he was only just being sent round now to find one. Why else would Elrond also bring his right hand when he could be much better served remaining behind? The alpha guards, at the sight of him, were already eying the brunette with keen interest. Lindir himself was not looking at anyone, keeping his eyes respectfully low. Out of the corner of his eye Thranduil saw Haldir looking at Lindir with equalled interest.

“Is it true that you’re a respected performer back in Elrond’s realm?” Thranduil asked. Lindir moved his eyes upwards, still not looking directly at the king, but looking up enough to see his robes as he sat on his throne.

“It has been said, your highness. I would be glad to play anything you want at you’re request.” Thranduil feigned leaning back, to where Haldir stood, awaiting his command.

  
“What would you like played, Haldir?” Haldir stated, and Thranduil delighted in that slight look of discomfort. It wouldn’t do anyone good to have him looking elsewhere now. “Is there any war songs that would please you? Lindir is gracious enough to do whatever it is you want.” Haldir blushed, realising that he had been discovered looking elsewhere. He hadn’t meant to, but when he looked at the other omega elf he felt sure that he felt something. It caused him same, that he would even think about feeling that way about another elf. The king had been good to him, been honest with what he wanted, despite the risk he inherently posed to him, and had even promised to keep him at a better place within his career for remaining married to him.

Linder seemed the most embarrassed by the statement, although trying not to show it, and Halidr’s own guilt trebled. He had done nothing wrong, and he did not want the king to think anything bad of him for Haldir looking at him like he did. Haldir nodded and murmured something under his breath. He couldn’t quite bring himself to say yes or not the offer of hearing Lindir play. He had heard before of some omegas and alphas having an instant attraction, like the gods knew they were a perfect match, but he had never witnessed or felt such a thing before.

Sending apologies to his fiancé with his eyes, wishing to speak them out loud but afraid all the same to voice it, Haldir requested that they go for lunch after the visiting group had been settled. Thranduil seemed satisfied with his embarrassment, and unconcerned with momentary lapse in judgment.

Haldir and Lindir did not look at each other as they left the hall, but Elrond looked at both, looked to Thranduil, then looked outside the grand windows to the forest beyond.

Oo00oo

Bard didn’t know what caused him to look to the land of the Elves, rarely did he ever know what drove him to look towards the strange trees, and think about the stranger creatures that dwelled within them. To think about the even stranger, ore reclusive elves to protected them.

He had often though about moving away from Lake town, taking his children away from the sleeping dragon that lay just beyond their view, or the pompous and greedy leadership which threatened to destroy them all in that fiery inferno. He hand even com close, packing his bags with what eager belongings they had left, gathering up what he could sell and coming this close to loading the lot inside the family’s boat an sailing to greener pastures.

His children deserved, and needed, more than this place could provide.

Their mother had been a beta. It was slightly unusual for an alpha to choose to marry a beta rather than an omega, when the numbers supported such unions, even amongst the isolated human populations like Laketown. By then Bard had established himself as impoverished, but with enough to live on and support a family, perhaps even a few children.

His wife had come from as little as him, and had little in the way of money to help start the family, although her family, what little was left, was supportive enough. Regardless, they were happy.

When the children came, one by one, Bard thought that perhaps he was going to live the rest of his life like this, bringing home enough money for his family to be fed, watching his children grow up with his wife, and remaining content despite it all.

The fever came just after his youngest daughter had begun to walk.

No doctors that were willing to stay in Laketown would be willing to come down to the destitute homes where Bard’s family stayed, no matter if the family’s suffering had the money or not. Instead, those within the homes would try and bring the suffering to them, in the hopes that not having to associate themselves with their patient’s surroundings would pursued them. It rarely worked.

Bard had been so concerned with his own worries at that point. The Elves had decided that they were going to withhold trade until the illness had passed on the off chance that the disease could spread to the forest, and no one had any work for him in Laketown.

He had managed to scrape enough money for them to eat a modest dinner, sending the space where his wife usually sat an apologetic look.

His eldest was sitting in the space next to where his wife sat, shaking her head, very near tears.

“What’s happened?” He asked, putting down the fish that he ha picked up from the lake. She pointed to where the bed the bard and his wife shared. “Annie?” He called, softly. He walked towards the bed, and the daughter began crying in earnest behind him, but he felt himself pulled towards what he now saw was his wife, deathly pale and shuddering.

  
He knelt beside her, and placed his hand on her face. It was so warm he could have though he had paced his hand on the stove and not the forehead of his wife, Annie. Without saying a word, he picked her up, glass for the enhanced strength of an alpha in a protective mind-set, telling his eldest to look after the younger children, cook the fish, and wait for their return.

He didn’t get back home until midnight, and by then it was too late. His wife had died as he had moved from healer to healer, trying to find one who would be willing to help, at any price, whether he had the money or not. He had carried her body back to the home, and after ensuring that the children had gone to bed, had made arrangements for her burial.

He knew that they had to get his children out of here before they fell victim to the corruption of this town, to their own horrid circumstances, but taking that step was the issue. The issue of where his family could go.

The forest was part of the solution, he was sure, but how? He couldn’t take his family to live in that cursed forest, and the elves ere as isolated as always. He looked back to the forest, and he wondered. Did the Elves feel free in their forest, even with a king ruling over them? Was the Elvenking ay better a ruler than any other he had met before?

As he made his way to the Elves to drop off more of the empty barrels, he felt that there was a change in the air. Not in the Elves, who were polite but distant, as always. The trees were the same, too, though he had heard rumours of the forest becoming ever darker in the face of a new, nameless threat. Whatever it was, he had no time to think about it. His family had to be bought dinner.

Oo00oo

Haldir had privately come to talk to Thranduil after his earlier mistake. “I’m so sorry, my king. You must understand, I would never-“

“It’s to be expected.” Thranduil interrupted. “It’s a well-known problem when an alpha and omega meet and they are found to be particularly compatible.” Thranduil turned to him, looking him in the eye. “Think nothing of it. Lindir is Elrond’s second hand, and will soon find his own alpha, and then his presence will bother you no more.” Haldir sighted with relief, if appeared as if Thranduil would not think badly of him after all. “You will be coming to his meal and showing everyone that his presence does not bother you currently, won’t you?”

“Yes, my king.” Haldir bowed, before leaving the room so that Thranduil could change into appropriate evening wear. Before this, the assumption among elves that alphas could not control themselves had always bothered him, but now he was almost glass of it. It was very rare that an alpha amongst elves would meet an omega like Lindir, who was without the herbs which usually concealed their true nature.

The omegas amongst the elves were considered naturally better leaders due to their being able to lead an alpha with almost unquestioning loyalty, but the Elves were not naïve to the way men and Dwarves would treat their omega kin, so herbs became the usual solution to a difficult problem. It was so common place that omegas would even mix them into their food and wine to disguise the taste of the bitter plants.

Such practise meant that even omegas without a command would often take the herbs for convenience if nothing else, ensuring that they would not have to suffer heats without a suitable alpha. The fact that Lindir had decided to go without the herbs was a clear indicator that he was planning on finding an alpha soon. The thought left Haldir feeling unsure of himself. He tried to shake himself and this strange feeling that was begging to overcome his usual self.

He had to control himself. He might not love the king as he would a husband, but as a king he would always be loyal to him. Now, he had to make sure that he didn’t humiliate himself and the king by going to this celebratory meal in their honour.

He made his way down to the hall, but waited outside for Thranduil. The halls were lined with windows, and he found the omega, Lindir, sitting by one of them, plucking a lyre and softly singing to himself.

He stood still for a few moments. Should he go over and talk to him, or should he wait for king Thranduil to come down? Lindir seemed to sense his presence, has he looked back wards toward Haldir, smiling in polite greeting.

“I hope that I didn’t get you into any difficulty when I arrived. I hope king Thranduil was not offended.” Of all the things Haldir had thought Lindir would say, this did not count amongst Haldir’s own list of possibilities. He had thought that Lindir would wish to avoid him, or avid the subject of their first meeting altogether. Haldir stepped closer, but held himself at arm’s length.

“I should apologise. Thranduil took no offence towards you. I hope that you think no less of me.”

“Not at all. You’re not the first alpha, beta, or even omega to start at the discovery that I’m not taking the suppressing herbs.” Lindir turned fully around, paling the lyre down on the sill. “Let us agree to forget about it. After all, you’re going to be king soon, after you’re married to king Thranduil, anyway. Let’s agree to forge anything happened.” Lindir repeated, placing his hand on Haldir’s arm, patting it once to ensure that no offense on his part was felt. Haldir laughed with relief.

Thranduil at that moment strode down the hall toward them. Lindir went to go pick up his lyre, satisfied that no more would be said on the matter, and Haldir held Thranduil’s arm. Lindir walked into the dining area, where the majority of guest meals took place, whilst Thranduil and Haldir walked into the hall at a slower pace.

As they were sitting down to eat, Thranduil indicated to Lindir to sit down next to Haldir. “Please, have a seat. Elrond, come sit at the other side.” Thranduil sat at the head of a grand table, with Haldir on his right, and Lindir sat to the right of him. Elrond sat on the left of Thranduil. Haldir still felt that maddening distraction that was enveloping the room, but with the king beside him he knew that his duties lay elsewhere. In the background they heard a steadily rising cacophony of noise, some of them Haldir recognised, but other not so much. Haldir looked around.

“Where is the prince? Should someone go to fetch him?” He asked. Thranduil sighed in the direction of an empty chair.

“No doubt still in the forest hunting trespassers. There’s vary rarely anyone brave enough to cross into this place anymore, but if there are they’re soon found.” Haldir nodded in understanding and went back to the food that had been placed in front of him. He noticed that Thranduil seemed unusually distracted, possibly by that coming noise, which was growing louder still by the minute. “Someone go and see what that noise is about.” Thranduil ordered one of the servants, who bowed and ran out. Barely a minute passed before Legolas came running in the hall, bow and arrow still partially equipped in his grasp.

“Ada! Ada! We caught a group of Dwarves trying to creep into through the forest, one of them claims to be king Thorin, shall I bring him to you?” The boy seemed excited at the prospect of pleasing his father, coming closer with very little regard of the fact that they were in the middle of entertaining the esteemed guests who would help define the success of their union. Thranduil eyed him with a warning.

“Not right away. Leave him in one of the cells along with the rest of them until I am ready, then bring him out. A little time to think will do that Dwarf king well.” Thranduil stood from his chair. “Please, finish eating. Haldir, once you’re done prepare to stand next to me to meet king Thorin. My apologies, Lord Elrond. It appears that you will have to be escorted to your chambers without having had a great deal of time to speak with me as you would wish.” Lord Elrond nodded, smiling slightly. With his own apology accepted, Thranduil left without another word. Legolas followed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the long wait for an update, to put it simply, Mid Terms got in the way, along with all the another work that's piling on at the minute, causing me to be slower writing this. I noticed that I hadn't put any Bard into my fic yet so I'm glad he's finally been included :) Thank you guys so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope that everyone enjoys this, please comment if anything is wrong with what I've written. I'm certainly not an expert in this cannon, though I'm trying in the hopes I'll get things mostly right. :) Also, who should Thranduil get with at the end? I'm good with pretty much any pairing, so feel free to suggest anyone!


End file.
